Etheromane
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: Le Paradis a une odeur d'éther. Raphael ne peut se passer de l'un pour la survie de l'autre. [Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris ça.]


Quand on couple une personne qui vous harcèle pour que vous écriviez sur Raphaël et Gabriel, John Irving et "l'Oeuvre de Dieu, la Part du Diable" ainsi qu'une fascination malsaine...  
>On obtient ce texte.<br>Merci, bonne chance pour la lecture, et ... Et voilà.

* * *

><p>Oxyde de diéthyle.<p>

Un nom qui fait peur, un nom scientifique à oublier. Un nom en trois lettres qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'oxyde d'autre chose. Les noms… Au final, tout est une histoire de noms. L'Oxyde de Diéthyle. C'est comme un nom à particules, monsieur Oxyde, baron de Diéthyle… Qu'une histoire de cons, au final.

C'est que d'l'éther.

Tout tourne autour de l'éther. C'était à réflexion que se faisait Raphaël, aux heures les plus noires de la nuit, alors que dans le ciel du Paradis même les étoiles sont éteintes. Il n'y a plus d'étoiles, plus de saisons. L'arc-en-ciel est bel et bien plié et à la lumière des murs d'une éclatante blancheur – luminosité illusoire – le Troisième Archange se dit que tout son être même tourne autour de l'éther.

Il était dit médecin. Il était dit accoucheur, peut-être avorteur ? Non. Avorter était de l'ordre du Démon – fut-il à Son commencement rien de plus qu'un de leurs frères -. Il était médecin, docteur, soigneur; Dieu guérit, pour son prénom. Si original. Il mettait au monde, aide précieux de Père pour donner la vie et se battait furieusement pour éviter la mort.

Il était médecin et autour de lui flottait en permanence un nuage d'éther.

Cette histoire d'anesthésiant était partie d'un petit rien. Selon les textes officiels écrits par les prophètes de ses Frangins – le sien a une réputation de paria, mais une tâche autrement plus moderne à accomplir. Chuck… Etait, est, sera plutôt vu qu'il n'est même pas né – les êtres se devaient de souffrir. Les Hommes, sur Terre, autant que les Anges. Et qui était-il, lui le médecin, pour empêcher les êtres dont il se _devait _d'apaiser les blessures de souffrir convenablement ?

Un fou. Un simple fou.

Alors soit ! Il était, devenait fou. Fou de la douleur qui se perdait dans des brumes dont il n'avait jusque là jamais eu conscience. De la douleur qui s'en allait, de la douleur qui n'_était plus._ Il était fout. Tu. Foutu.

Et il ne voulait pas que ses frangins souffrent.

Il avait commencé à droguer (mais était-ce vraiment de la drogue, quand personne pas même lui ne le savait ? ) ses frères et sœurs, avant les opérations. A leur insu, premièrement. Un léger gaz – _Raph, ca sent bizarre ici.-Dors, dors. Souris. On en reparlera après. –_ qu'on diffuse dans le bloc avec la peur que l'opération interdite foudroie les angelots dans leur Sommeil sommé. Il ne voulait pas leur mort. Mais entendre les amis, parents, les autres hurler c'était trop pour le protecteur du Mercredi.

Dans le bloc aux murs verts pâles, il avait augmenté les doses, diminué ensuite. Oscillant entre deux extrêmes improbables – tout valait mieux que zéro, hein, non ? – il cherchait la juste dose. La goutte de trop qui permettrait à l'opéré de rester éveillé pendant qu'il réparait ce qu'il devait réparer ( on ne pratique pas la chirurgie esthétique dans le bureau de Raphy, ni nulle part au Paradis) ; la goutte, dernière goutte, qui laisserait un souvenir exact de l'opération, souvenir affûté, sans pour autant laisser avec la douleur qu'il amputait.

Il cherchait la juste dose. Trop, et ses frères et sœurs venus pour une dent à retirer, une plume ou une aile à redresser repartaient après bien trop longtemps. Cause ? Ils s'étaient endormis. Trop, et ils risquaient un semi-sommeil. Les paupières lourdes, l'impression d'être un être flottant entre deux eaux. Raphaël ne resterait qu'une impression vague et dégoûtante dans leur mémoire: celle d'une blouse blanche s'affairant autour d'eux rapidement, avec des plumes vert d'eau se coulant sur leur corps nu allongé. Des ailes couleur d'hôpital…

A contrario, il ne fallait pas négliger l'utilité de l'éther dans les opérations. Trop peu, bien trop peu, et l'ange se retrouvait avec du feu dans les veines. Des millénaires de cris avaient usé le praticien. Des millénaires à remplir leurs veines de douleur, à voir les larmes couler sur les peaux délicates à l'odeur parfumée lui avaient appris une chose essentielle dans son métier :

Il ne supportait pas de voir ses frères pleurer.

Trop peu et ses frères lui en voulaient. Ils repartaient en boitant, une sucette dans la bouche – Vestige du temps de Gabriel, peut-être – et les yeux brillants de larmes refoulées. Trop peu, et l'opération durait à peine plus d'une dizaine de minutes.

C'était donc tout naturellement que l'Archange soigneur avait débuté ses expérimentations sur sa propre personne. A la recherche de la bonne dose, il ne pouvait se résoudre à tenter cela sur ses amis, ses compagnons. Tandis que le Paradis, sous la poigne de fer de Michael, se préparait à la plus grande des Guerres – la Der des Ders avec le sourire et des bébés en armure. Juste des enfants. Raphaël en aurait pleuré jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir pleurer que son sang – Raphaël testait. Armé d'un papier filtre, de coton et de son flacon d'Oxyde de diéthyle dilué, il s'enfermait dans le bloc d'opération déserté.

Doucement, tout doucement, il pensait parvenir à trouver quelque chose de correct.

_Dépendant_ était le mot juste. Doucement, tout doucement, il devenait ce que la plupart appellerait _dépendant, accro, addict_, tous ces qualificatifs et plus encore. Doucement, tout doucement, il commençait à chercher une solution pour _détruire_ la douleur d'une opération fantôme ; doucement, tout doucement, il tentait d'annihiler quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Une douleur.

Un vide.

Il comblait ce qu'il avait dans le cœur par de l'éther, quelque chose de plus ancien que la Guerre.

~O~

Assis sur la table d'opération, Raphy testait ses solutions. Se refusant à toute pensée, il regardait plus qu'il ne voyait. Il regardait sa main élever le petit flacon, renverser les gouttes une à une. Un, deux, trois. Elles infiltraient le papier dans un soupir. Quatre, cinq, six. Sourire. Sept, huit, neuf, dix. L'odeur atteignait ses narines, entêtante et remontait le long de ses canaux nasaux. Onze, douze, treize… La poigne sur le flacon se relâchait un peu et ses pensées s'éloignaient de leur sens premier.

Il le reposait, quand ça arrivait.

Sauf qu'un seul prénom restait. Même dans les brumes de sa drogue et de son manque, même dans les brumes où il parvenait à oublier et Michael et ses soldats et la peur de devoir en tuer un quand il le faudra – il n'était pas un militaire, il était un docteur sans droits – il ne parvenait pas à oublier ce nom.

Il restait.

Gabriel, même parti, dans sa mémoire restait en vie.

~O~

Ainsi le temps s'étiola. Opérations, oscillations entre trop et pas assez. Mais que dire ? Il attendait la suite. Il descendait sur la pente de la dépendance. Il en avait besoin. L'odeur de l'anesthésiant imprégnait désormais ses vêtements et où qu'il marche on le savait précédé d'une senteur qui précipitait ceux qu'il venait visiter dans un quasi-sommeil rempli de licornes argentées.

Raphaël apportait le sommeil là où lui-même était incapable de le trouver, hanté par ce qu'il ne voulait savoir. Hanté par ce qui lui semblait être un lointain cauchemar. Raphaël se perdait sur des nuages de couleur vert d'eau, un vert glauque ( car le glauque est une teinte du vert, la teinte des eaux mortes qui stagnent sur les étangs ) entre deux opérations. La blouse qu'Il avait créée était désormais trop petite. Les coutures usées menaçaient de craquer à chacun de ses mouvements, diverses taches ont entaché la fibre de coton pure – les anges avaient toujours tendance à s'enflammer littéralement – désormais éclatante. Toujours éclatant : pureté et implacabilité.

Raphaël était éclatant. Il ne gaspillait aucun mouvement, aucune goutte de sa drogue.

L'éther enfumait le Paradis sans que les soldats en armure ne puissent se rebeller contre. Au milieu du fracas des épées – acier éclatant couvert de Grâce – des bébés qui participent au seul jeu de leur existence – le jeu de la Guerre, même pas commencé. Raph les regardait et Raph voulait pleurer – souvent l'un tombait, blessé. Rien ne s'arrêtait.

L'éther du médecin l'endormait avant même qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de la douleur ; le nuage verdâtre lui coupait ses sens, faisait se dessécher ses ailes au bout de ses os sans qu'il ne le voit et son âme battait au ralenti, enfermée comme elle l'était dans le corps qui s'éteignait.

La drogue devenait poison.

Et le médecin un meurtrier inconscient.

Assis au chevet d'un des enfants tombés au combat, les ailes décharnées battant faiblement dans l'air intoxiqué, Raphaël sourit à celui qui lui tient sa main. Difficultés respiratoires. La Mort était partout entre eux. Il ne voulait pas voir partir à nouveau un enfant innocent. Il ne voulait pas voir mourir au combat un gamin trop joyeux.

L'enfant avait les yeux couleur caramel brûlé de Gabriel, le regard qui pétillait de combativité.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Raph voulut le garder.

Pourtant il avait été bien obligé de se l'avouer, quand il eut fermé les yeux, qu'une larme avait figé sa course sur la peau glacée, le long de la joue froide, qu'il ne savait pas son nom; pourtant, quand l'inconnu partit siéger aux côtés des Séraphins – aux côtés de Père – pour une éternité sans Guerre, il était bien obligé de penser qu'une autre fois Gabriel était mort là.

_La mort s'accompagne d'éther, _tenta-t-il de se rassurer, arpentant et dessinant les rivages et les extrémités de sa demeure éternelle, _la mort s'accompagne d'éther mal dosé._

_Mais si la mort s'accompagne d'éther…_

Il ne voulait pas y penser.

~O~

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Raph. »

_Michael. Doux et froid Michael. Michael, régent et archange. Michael, prince des anges et régent de tous ici. Michael, celui qui est si semblable à Dieu. Michael…_

_Celui qui ne veut pas changer, certain de sa supériorité._

« Parle moi. »

Mais Raphaël ne parla pas. Ne voulut pas parler.

Parce qu'il savait changer.

~O~

Peut-être n'avait-il pas parlé, ce jour-là, parce qu'il était assommé. Entraîné sur la pente de sa _dépendance_ – non, décidément, ce mot n'est pas ce qu'il préfère. Ça fait moche, ça fait hideux, ça brûle les yeux et c'est tellement _humain_ – il n'avait peut-être pas entendu.

Quand il y repensait, assis loin de tout aux confins de Leur maison, il ne trouvait pas de réponse.

Juste une odeur d'éther autour de lui, comme tous les morts qui continuaient de tomber sous ses pas. Même pas sa faute.

La faute des autres.

Alors Raphaël se sentait encore plus seul. Il ne savait plus. Sa faute ? Ou non ?

Il avait fermé les portes de sa maison, de son infirmerie, du bloc opératoire. Il s'était enfermé comme il avait remisé dans un coin de son esprit le départ de Gabriel. Les opérations s'effectuaient désormais dans un cadre fermé. Pour désengorger le Paradis, lui retirer l'odeur qui brûlait les cadavres sous ses pieds. Il avait fermé les portes de son être, de son esprit.

Pour ne pas s'entendre hurler.

~O~

Lorsqu'un ange arrivait au centre, il le conduisait vers les salles fermées, où l'air circulait en circuit fermé pour éviter toute propagation dans l'atmosphère du Paradis d'éther. Il le récupérait dans ses bras alors que le blessé s'endormait. La concentration d'anesthésiant dans les pièces aurait suffi à endormir n'importe quoi.

N'importe quoi, sauf Raphaël. Raphaël le _dépendant._ Raphaël le _détaché du monde sur un nuage toxique._

Raphaël qui apportait la délivrance dans la recherche de la perfection.

Que de mensonges ! Que de stupidités qui résonnaient sur les murs des blocs ! Est-ce que les anges savent douter… Non. Est-ce que les anges _savent_ douter. Penché sur le corps qui respirait difficilement, les ailes asséchées par le solvant, l'anesthésiant. Il l'avait soigné.

Mais trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Non, non, non, non ! Cri du cœur, cri d'horreur ( _d'angoisse ? _), les mains qui courent sur la peau, les ailes. Les plumes restèrent entre ses doigts.

« _J't'en prie, réveille-toi… ! »_

~O~

Il ne s'était pas réveillé.

~O~

Lucifer est libéré.

La rumeur courut dans les couloirs, le long des dortoirs du monde. _Lucifer est libéré_. L'acier le chuchotait, les arcs-en-ciel des ailes mouraient. Ils criaient, ils pleuraient. Les bébés aux épées n'ont pas grandi et ils avaient toujours autant peur.

Raphaël avait mal au coeur. Combien de temps depuis qu'il avait choisi de suspendre ses activités à l'aide de l'Oxyde de Diéthyle ? Il l'avait étudié, en long en large et en travers. Il l'avait disséqué, au cœur de l'atome même du gaz vert glauque, il l'avait brisé, fissuré. Il l'avait voulu. Il en connaissait les effets, désormais. La dépendance qui en résultait, la paralysie lente des muscles respiratoires qui conduisait à la mort pure et dure. Implacable mort.

Et Lucifer était libre, désormais. Assis contre la vitre froide de son bureau, vide, il contemplait le monde humain et ses milliers de lumières. Il commençait à penser qu'il n'avait pas sa place sur la Terre, mais qu'il devait rester avec ses frères.

Il était le Médecin. Dieu guérissait. Il aidait. Dans une guerre, on le sous-estimerait. Il attendait la fin des temps, les doigts serrés sur un petit flacon vert à la limite de se briser.

~O~

« Raphy… Ca va faire mal ?

- Oui, mais tu vas réussir à endurer.

- J'peux pas dormir ? »

Combien de fois avait-il entendu cette demande. Raphy, fais-moi dormir. Raphy, empêche-moi de souffrir.

_Mais je ne peux pas te laisser dormir.  
><em>« Pourquoi ? »  
><em>Parce que je veux pas te laisser mourir.<em>

_~O~_

_Gabriel doit être fier. _C'était la réflexion que se faisait Raphaël, aux heures les plus noires de la nuit, entouré de ses nuages d'éther de plus en plus concentrés. Pour espérer oublier.

C'était la réflexion que se faisait Raphaël alors que dans le ciel du Paradis même les étoiles sont éteintes. Il n'y a plus d'étoiles, plus de saisons. L'arc-en-ciel est bel et bien plié et à la lumière des murs d'une éclatante blancheur – luminosité illusoire – le Troisième Archange se dit que tout son être même tourne autour de son frère.

_Gabriel doit être fier._

Il était dit médecin.

Il était médecin, docteur, soigneur; Dieu guérit, pour son prénom. Si original. _Gabriel doit être fier._

« Raphaël ! »

Messager dans la nuit.

« Gabriel … »

~O~

_Gabriel doit être fier._

Dans une odeur d'éther, Raphaël souriait. Gabriel devait être fier de son grand frère. Assis au bord du gouffre, il riait. Il avait un soupir, il avait un rire. Il avait un dernier soupir, mêlé d'éther.

Il avait contribué à faire sourire ses frères, à empêcher leurs larmes de couler. C'est ce que Gabriel avait toujours souhaité.  
>Donc Gabriel devait être fier, fier de son frère.<p>

Il ricana.  
><em>Gabriel devait être fier.<br>_Mais Gabriel était mort.

~O~

Depuis combien de temps était-il amorphe, à mort la forme de vie ? Depuis combien de temps ?

Il avait retrouvé le corps de son frère.  
>L'avait embaumé de son odeur singulière.<p>

Et désormais, Raphaël le savait, mort à l'intérieur et ses ailes décharnées laissant tomber ses plumes sur une tombe couleur bronze et soleil d'été. Raphaël le savait. Gabriel aurait été fier.

Fier de Raphaël et des larmes empêchées. Gabriel aurait été fier, lui qui maintenant sentait comme son frère.

Raphaël le savait, désormais, pour lui, ici comme sur Terre, la mort aurait une odeur d'éther.


End file.
